Breaking Barriers
by Kaydax31
Summary: College AU. Petra needed something to keep her sane with a crazy roommate and ridiculous classes. Levi needed something to spice up his life and give him something more. Rated M for what will come out of mostly Levi's mouth.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Curiousity Killed the Cat (well not in this story)

Helpless. The young woman, eyes wide could only watch the leg of the ghastly titan as it swept towards her with expert timing. She was off balance. Not even her mastery of the gear encasing her body could save her this time. CRUNCH. Cinnamon eyes snapped open as Petra Ral shot up from her resting position in the dorm bedroom. Her (embarrasing) hot pink butterfly comforter fell to the floor as she flew from the bed.

"Hanji!" The young ginger woman called frantically rushing around the room. Her roommate, the eccentric psychology major was nowhere to be found. She had been hoping to figure out what these horrific dreams meant and her strange brunette friend could have maybe had some insight. Sighing, she sank down in their makeshift couch. The high end school wasn't easy for Petra Ral, the poor woman who only got in Wall University on a full ride. Her and her childhood friend could barely afford student housing and the mattress in the floor would have to suffice as the sofa for now. She was absolutely incredulous at the status of the school and the amazing views and programs available. Unlike her somewhat-crazy friend, Petra wasn't into how the mind worked. Au contraire, she was interested in helping people through medicine and was here to get her bachelors degree. Unfortunately, that meant volunteering with the sports medicine program which to her was basically babying grade A athletes who couldn't handle a sore muscle. It also meant a little tormentation from snobs with no sense of respect due to her quite stunning looks.

It was 4:30 in the morning so Petra had a choice. Would she get a head start for the day, or attempt to get those precious moments of sleep. She had opted to go back to bed, brewing a cup of coffee to relax when she noticed a figure leaning against a tree downstairs in the student courtyard. Petra was not someone who was even remotely tall; she was 5'1" with the right shoes and wasn't very proud of it, but the man (or so she assumed by the muscular form) outside could have only been 5'3" maximum. Setting the mug on the floor she decided to take a late stroll to investigate.

She pulled a dark green hoodie with the school's logo on before exiting into the crisp fall air. The student courtyard was large with modernized landscape that would put the best of botanical gardens to shame. Upon approaching the area where she had seen the man, she was astounded. There was absolutely no sign anyone had been around; however on closer inspection a still-warm cup of the school's shitty coffee was left on the table. Turning circles searching for the mysterious student, she saw the gates to the courtyard slowly creep closed. Biting her lip she turned around to get back to her dorm.

With a slight sigh she slid the key in her door and crept in the room. Considering the intense situation she had just lived through, she figured she deserved a few hours on her precious blog. Hanji called it a waste of Petra's time due to the insignificant amount of people who actually read her personal ramblings. Nonetheless, here she sat browsing Netflix and complaining about the newest events of her favorite show. After an hour or so, her eyes refused to remain open as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Petra! Wake up, your class is in 30 minutes!" The rapid shaking of her shoulders shook the swiveling desk chair to the point of falling, and she was dumped unceremoniously into the floor.

"What the hell Hanji!" Groggy eyes flared with anger as she finally checked the clock. Eyes widening she jumped into her messy room and scoured for clothes she hadn't already worn. A good 20 minutes later, Petra was sprinting to catch her sports medicine class. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a very short, familiar figure leaning against the door to her class.

* * *

**AN: Look! I actually fit Levi Into this chapter! support would be greatly appreciated. I'm going to try to update this every Friday and if i ever forget just remind me. Thanks again for reading and stay tuned? **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- First Impressions and Lost Little Men

People say that with one look, you can tell what role the person you've gazed upon will play in your life. Well since a simple silhouette had peaked her interest last night, seeing his full frame was like being slammed by an oncoming train or the leg of the beast in her frequent dreams. He was slight, but she had known that from earlier. The details she noticed instantly filled in the missing parts of the image that Petra had desperately tried to conjure based on the past glimpse.

Firstly was his iron-black hair, the woman would have called it 'hipster' if it weren't for the ease and effortless way it had been styled in a (very attractive) undercut. Second were his eyes, they were a piercing grey, and as they swept over her, she felt him analyze her movements like a hawk staring down its prey. Lastly were his clothes. Petra liked to believe that clothes could tell a person's story. Looking at the man's simple style, a school shirt and khakis, she could tell appearances weren't high on his priorities. Strangely enough, he appeared to have a handkerchief of some sort dangling from his pocket. He appeared to move his attention from the ginger and to a school pamphlet.

Realizing she had been staring, Petra looked at her own feet and continued to rush towards her classroom. Before barreling past him blushing profusely, the small male awkwardly stopped her and spoke up.

"D'you know where I can find the music room?" His voice was surprisingly rough and deep for his size, effectively causing her fluster to increase.

"May I see the map to show you?" Her voice almost shook as she pulled out a pen and reached for what he had in his hand. Passing it quietly, his hand brushed hers, and she marked quickly a small room located close to their current position while trying not to deepen her face's pigment any further. She smiled pointing towards a window above the two of them "It should be right up there."

Gruffly acknowledging her, he stated "I'm Levi, I didn't catch your name?"

Radiantly she replied "Petra Ral, see you around, but I'm late for class," and with that she spun on her heels and ran the rest of the way to class to make up for lost time. She cursed as the seconds went down on her watch. 20 more seconds and she would be late, yet somehow she managed to make it to the class in 15. She burst through the door, shocking a good number of the students. Relief washed over her as she sat in her seat by the only person she knew in the class, Rico Brzenska. Sighing, she pulled out a book and thought about what idiotic lesson was planned for today. Around that time, the teacher walked in, beginning her least favorite class.

As expected, the lesson was simply writing notes. Unfortunately, Petra was still somewhat disoriented due to the rush from her sleep without her morning coffee, leading to quite a few stern faces from the teacher when she nodded off. Rico tried preventing these incidents with sharp prods to Petra's side, but alas not all embarrassments could be avoided. When finally the teacher, Mr. Keith released the class, she almost jumped for joy. After bidding Rico goodbye, she returned to the dorm, calling for Hanji as soon as she entered the dwelling.

Never in her twenty years of life had she been as shocked as Petra was at that moment. The man named Levi sat on their makeshift couch looking as though he was physically rotting from boredom as her roommate explained her latest test subjects.

"Ah Petra, come sit, this is Levi, he volunteers with the science program," Hanji motioned to a place beside her, near exploding with eagerness.

Levi glanced over Petra and gave Hanji a questioning expression.

* * *

AN: I apologize but I have a very busy schedule and might not be able to update EVERY week. However, I'll find a way to make up for it. I promise next update will begin actual plot, so please bear with me. Thanks for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am incredibly, incredibly sorry for how late this is, but not only was it finals, I had 4 different issues back to back with technology, thankfully, it should all be resolved and I really apologize. Thank you all for sticking with the story through this.

* * *

Chapter 2- Boredom Breaks the Mold (and some pans)

After approximately 12 words Petra physically saw Levi lose interest in Hanji's rambling, though she didn't blame him, the "connection between the nerves and the cerebellum of the...caused...next, we'll test the flammability..." wasn't exactly interesting and great as far as first conversations go. Nonetheless, Petra faithfully stayed in Hanji's presence, though her attention was definitely not on her topic. Spacing out, she thought of scenarios that could explain how Hanji even knew the man she had met earlier. She had briefly mentioned the science program, but at that point Petra had been too entranced by the fact that a _very_ attractive (not freakishly tall) man was in their dorm room.

By some miracle, Hanji's stomach growled, sending the enthusiastic Psychologist to the small kitchenette effectively leaving the two alone. Taking a risk, Petra prayed she had heard right, and spoke up, begging whatever higher powers there were that she wouldn't stutter.

"So what do you do with the science program?" she asked, quite proud that her begs were successful.

His stoic face splashed with slight relief as he ran his fingers over the linen in his pocket, slightly more enthusiastic, he began to explain, and Petra couldn't help but smile and blush like a twelve year old around their favorite celebrity.

"Actually it wasn't my choice to join the program, my shitty adviser said it would help me get extra credits, so I can get out of this place sooner." His face kept a steady scowl, supporting one of Petra's theories that he wasn't huge into the whole college thing.

"Surely your adviser isn't that bad, there's no way he's as shitty as the school coffee?" She hoped her joke wasn't too bad considering it was only the third time they talked. Shockingly enough, he actually seemed to have a smile cross his face, compromising her attempts to hide her blush.

"I suppose you're right. I'm actually quite impressed that Hanji hasn't dragged you into the program as well," he stated, cringing as the shrill sound of metal colliding with the floor blessed their ears, followed by a string of curses. It could only be assumed that whatever Hanji had been holding fell to the floor.

After about two minutes of yells and rants from the bespectacled woman, it was finally quiet enough for Petra to answer Levi, though occasional wails of dismay could be heard regarding the broken pan.

"Actually, I've just been unwilling, I suppose I should be trying to get back home to my family soon. You said it gives you extra credits?" Petra feared her lack of knowledge on college matters would put her at a disadvantage, but upon arriving, she had realized that almost no one knew what the hell they were doing. However, Levi seemed to know a lot about how graduation worked.

"I would explain now, but I'm scared if I stick around, I might get food poisoning from whatever Hanji is currently cursing in there," he explained, gesturing to the kitchen, "What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Nothing until 10:00," the ginger replied, the vague thought that he might actually ask her on a date.

"Good, Hanji and you should come to the coffee shop with some of my friends and I to talk about joining the club. It should help you get home sooner," he said as he approached the door waiting for the woman's response.

It was all Petra could muster to nod in confirmation.

Petra's heart fell hearing that there was nothing private or romantic about the date, however, for some reason she decided she would dedicate herself to this selfless, sarcastic man who was walking out of the door into the hall way.

* * *

AN: Thank you to every reviewer!


End file.
